Someday
by yongraJoY
Summary: Mungkin Suatu hari nanti kau akan melihatku..Mungkin Suatu Hari nanti kau akan menyayangiku...Mungkin Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti betapa sakitnya perasaan ini...Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu...Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan menyesal atas perbuatanmu.. (KyuMin FF, Yaoi,Mpreg)


Disclaimer : Natasha Arvian Author

Pairing : KyuMin, SeoKyu

Main Cast :- Kyuhyun - Sungmin- Donghae

Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Little*NC, M-Preg

Rate : M

Pesan : Yang otaknya gak YADONG dilarang membaca ! Peringatan KERAS!

Saya sdh terlanjur jatuh di dunia yadong -.-v kkk :]a

Saya author baru jadi mngkin banyak TYPO dan tdk sesuai EYD! Please Review ^^

Hope You enJOY ^^

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-Someday-

.

.

All Sungmin POV

"Ahhh...deepp...kyuhh..aahhh..ppali"

"As you wish chagi...aahhs...kau sempit..."

Inilah yang setiap hari aku lakukan sebagai pemuas hasrat bejat oleh Cho Kyuhyun teman sekuliahku, aku Lee Sungmin, aku adalah Sunbae-nya Kyuhyun, dan aku menaruh rasa aku melakukannya karena aku harus memenuhi kebutuhan kuliahku yang 1 tahun lagi aku akan lulus.

" Gomawo hyung...ini uang kuliahmu..esok lagi ne?"

.

.

Aku Hanya mengangguk, lalu dia mencium keningku, dan pergi saja dari apartement'nya..Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa di dalam sekaligus kamar apartement kyu, itu karena kyu mengizinkannya aku tinggal di sini asal sebagai umm...pemenuh hasrat bejatnya yang asal di bayar..awalnya aku punya Rumah tetapi rumahku akhirnya di sita oleh para penagih hutang, orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 2 tahun lalu, aku harus memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri sehingga membuat kyu sahabat kuliahku iba dan mengizinkan tinggal di apartementnya dan membantuku biaya perkuliahan..Awalnya kyu menganggapku sebagai Teman sekaligus hyung'a, namun suatu hari dia mulai berani menyentuhku..dan mengancamku akan di usir dan tak mau membayar uang kuliahku jika tak mau bercinta dengannya..

Sungguh perasaan ini sakit, setiap hari melakukan hubungan cinta, eh kurasa tak ada namanya cinta di sini. Hanya di landasi hasrat dan nafsu seks yang besar.

.

.

.

- Keesokan harinya -

Aku duduk di bangku kelasku..dosen sepertinya akan datang telat, sehingga aku bosan menunggu di kelas, aku memutuskan keluar kelas dan melihat kelas" lainnya yang masih sepi, mwo sepi? Ya aku datang pagi" sekali agar aku tak bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Bukannya aku takut dengannya Hanya saja aku...Ahh lupakanlah..

Aku menyusuri setiap kelas, dan tanpa sadar aku melewati kelas kyuhyun.

Dan apa yang kulihat!Dia merangkul seorang wanita yang aku ketahui itu seohyun, teman sekelasnya, kyu menciumnya dan tangan kyuhyun mulai meremas nipple yeoja itu dan tangan yeoja tu tak segan" menyentuh milik kyu.

Sesak...Dadaku seolah" di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang membuatku sakit melihat adegan porn seperti itu..

Aku segera melangkah pergi dari kelasnya dan kembali ke kelasku, kupasangkan headset di kepalaku dan memutar lagu dari tadi terulang lagi di ..sakit...itu yang kurasakan saat ini..tanpa sadar air mataku menetes..'Yak hentikan lee sungmin! Kau babo! Kenapa kau harus tangisi dia!? Biar saja dia berciuman dengan yeoja toh apa rugimu..kau juga tak menyukai dia kan!? Kau kan Hanya Suka sebagai dongsaeng-hyung!'Kembali pikiranku munafik dengan diriku sendiri, tetap saja air mataku terus keluar.

Tiba" ada seseorang menepuk pundakku..

"Hyung..."

"Eh! Ohh Donghae-ah~waeyo?" Aku berusaha tak menangis lagi dan menghapus air mataku dengan jariku.

"hyung kenapa menangis? Apa kau ada masalah? Dengan...kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terkejut, aku tak tau jawab apa..di sisi lain aku sakit melihat adegan itu Tapi di sisi lain pula hatiku aku tak maslah dengan apa yg di lakukan kyuhyun tadi..pikiran munafikku kembali.

"hyung? Gwaenchana?" tanyanya sambil melambai tangan ke arahku

"eoh ne..Gwaenchana Donghae-ah.. "

"Jinjja hyung? Kau terlihat tidak enak badan?" tanyanya lagi mengkhawatirkanku

"Ania Donghae-ah...aku baik" saja ..Gwaenchanayo.. " aku memberikan senyum manisku agar dia percaya pada omonganku.

" eoh..arraseo...hyung..kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari seonsaengnim?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mwo!? PR!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mwo? Ahh! Aku lupa! Donghae...boleh aku pinjam pr'mu? Hehe mianhaeyo.." ucapku sambil ber'aegyo agar dia tak marah

"Aish...ne ne...ini...ini terakhir kalinya ne hyung?" ucapnya sambil memberikan pr'nya kepadaku

"Ne Hae-ah! Gomawo! ^^" aku segera menulis apa yang di kerjakan Donghae, tak peduli apa tulisanku jelek atau tidak karena terburu" membuat PR...Sebenarnya dulu aku tak seperti ini selalu lupa buat PR... Ini semua karena kyuhyun...Waktu jam malamku yang seharusnya buat belajar malah saat ini di buat Untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"Ini Donghae-ah..gomawo..." ucapku sambil memberikan pr'nya yang ku pinjam tadi.

"ne hyung..cheonma...hyung boleh aku bertanya?" tanyanya

"ne tentu apa Hae-ah?"

"Hyung...apa kau melakukan 'itu' jika malam hari dengan kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

JDERR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaikan petir di pagi hari (?), Pertanyaannya memang betul dan tepat sekali. Sehingga membuatku bingung unyuk menjawab apa.

"ung... ..waeyo? Kami Hanya belajar bersama..." jawabku gugup

"Jinjja? Lalu apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk leherku yang kebiruan karena ulah kyu semalam, ah! Aku lupa menutupnya dengan syal! Aishh..eottokhae?

"ini..Hanya gigitan nyamuk Hae..dan tadi pagi aku terpleset di kamar mandi..jadinya kebiruan gini" jawabku bohong

" Ohh...lain kali hati" ne hyung?"

" Ne, Hae..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

- - - Someday - - -

.

.

.

.

.

Ku rebahkan badanku di atas kasurku dan dia...ya memang aku sekasur dengannya, karena dia yang menyuruhku tidur di kamarnya, jika tidak aku akan di habisi habis"an seperti waktu itu hingga 11 ronde, sehingga membuatku setiap hari jalan dengan bantuan alat bantu berjalan karena butt'ku sangat ingat kejadian tadi pagi...

'Apa mungkin aku menyukai kyuhyun?''Tapi apa dia akan menyukaiku juga?''Kenapa aku sakit melihatnya?'

tiba" jantungku berdetak cepat...

"ah andwaeyo aku tak boleh suka kyuhyun..aku namja dia namja..dan aku Hanya sebagai pemuas seksnya yang di bayar.. Haaahhh..." hela nafasku sambil melihat bonekka bunny'ku pemberian hadiah dari kyu setahun yang lalu, sebelum dia berubah menjadi seperti ini.. Aku tersenyum melihat boneka itu, dan mencium sekilas bibir boneka itu lalu aku memeluknya.

~oOo~

Ku lihat jam pukul 21.55, sebntar lagi jam 10 malam, kenapa dia belum pulang? Apa dia ada kerja kelompok hingga selarut ini?Atau dia sedang 'Making A Love' dengan yeoja yang ku lihat tadi pagi!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari luar kamar. Segera aku keluar kamar dan aku melihat kyu dalam keadaan mabuk dan tertidur di sofa, Mungkin ini ulah Changmin temannya yang berandalan itu.

"Kyu...kyu..ireonaa..." ucapku sambil menggoncangkan tubuhnya

"Ahh hyung...aku ingin tidur..." ucapnya, sempat tercium bau alkohol menyengat di hidungku

"Kyu kau mabuk eoh? Ppali...kau harus tidur..jangan disini kyu..." ucapku sambil membantu bangun dan membawanya ke kamarku dan kamarnyaKu rebahkan badannya di kasur yg agak berat karena badannya lebih besar lepaskan alas kakinya, dan menyelimutinya. Dan aku segera tidur di sampingnya. Ku rasa dewi fortuna sedang di pihakku sehingga kyu tak melakukan 'itu' malam ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Srett...srett...

sssshhh..

.

.

Aku melenguh karena tiba" ada sesuatu menyentuh badanku..dingin...dan..

Ahhkkk!

Pekikku kencang, ternyata kyuhyun sedang memasukan milikkya yang Super atau Little kyu'a ke hole'ku...Tanpa pemanasan kyu langsung memasukan miliknya ke holenya hingga hole'ku berdarah..

" kyu...hikss..appo...ini sakit kyu..."

seucapkan katapun dia terus memasuki miliknya hingga masuk dan menyentuh prostatku.

" Ahhkk! Kyu! Appo! Ini sakit..hikss. Hikss..jebal...hentikan.."

Kali ini tak kurasakan nikmatnya hubungan seks..Hanya sakit dan sesak mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang secara tiba tiba terlintas di pikiranku.

Dia (Kyuhyun) terus menggenjotku hingga Ia ber'orgasme beberapa kali di hole ku, akupun juga sama.

Tiba" dia mengikat tangan dan kakiku di sisi kasur.

"Hiks.. apa yang mau kau lakukan...?" Tanyaku sayu kepadanya, segera Ia keluar dan balik lagi membawa es batu dan kurasa..susu kental manis ke dalam kamar.

"I will eat you baby..."

Bisiknya sehingga membuatku merinding berusaha melepas ikatan, Tapi ikatan terlalu keras dan kencang, aku Hanya bisa " kyu menyiramiku dengan susu kental itu ke seluruh badanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Bbrrrrrr...!

.

.

.

.

.

Susunya sangat dingin kemungkinan dari kulkas.

." ... dingin...jangan siksa aku kyu...hiks... ...kyu...Hiks.." ucapku sambil mengigil kedinginan di atas badan polosku ini.

" keumanhae..." lirihku lagi

" Diamlah! Dan jangan banyak bicara! Atau aku akan melakukan lebih! Dan Mengusirmu dari Rumah, Budak seks! " jawabnya sambil menampar pipiku

.

.

Tes..

.

.

Tes..

.

.

Tes...

.

Airmataku keluar begitu saja..syok dan kaget yang kurasakan..kyuhyun baru pertama kalinya menamparku dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan...Ini sangat sakit sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah karena darah di sudut bibirku dan bekas tangannya di pipiku.

"Kyu! Kau kejam! Aku membencimu! Lepaskan aku!" ucapku sambil berusaha melepas ikatan, tetapi sia sia dan malah membuat lengan tangaku berdarah...Sungguh aku membenci dia seperti ini! Hikss..Hiks..

Tiba" dia menjilat seluruh tubuhku sehingga membuat badanku menggelinjang dan geli manis tiba"..

"Ahkk! Kyu sakit! Appo! Dingin! Kyu keluarkan itu sakit! Jebal! Hiksss hikss..." Ucapku sambil memegang erat tali ikatan ku karena tiba" kyu memasukan sebongkah es batu yg bisa di bilang cukup besar ke dalam hole'ku..

Tangisku semakin jadi dan holeku semakin memerah karena darah..ini Hard Sex...

"kyu...jebal...ini sakit...Hiks..." lirihku sambil memenjamkan mata karena lelah dan sakit

Tiba" saja..miliknya masuk ke hole'ku 'lagi!' Dan aku kembali berteriak!

"Ahk! Kyu! Appo! Sakit! Hiks..Hiks..."

Kepalaku pusing dan pandanganku semakin kabur, sehingga semua yang ku lihat gelap, apa aku sudah mati? Aku harap aku sudah mati...!

- Someday -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku tidak masuk kuliah, aku terlalu sakit dan syok karena semalam pebuatan kyu yang menyakitkan, hingga membuatku bisu tdak bisa bicara.

Ku lihat dia sedang bermain dengan psp'a. Kurasa dia sudah tak peduli memasak sarapan pagi " perutku serasa mual, segera aku lari ke kamar mandi, dan..

"Hueeekkkk...! huekkk!"

Aku memuntahkan semua Isi perutku,perutku serasa di kuras, peluh di dahiku mengucur yang melihatku muntah mendatangiku..

"Hyung..gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya

aku Hanya melirikknya dan memberikan wajah benci kepadanya, dan segera pergi dari kamar mandi.

"Hyung! Kau kenapa eoh? Mianhae semalam aku kasar padamu!" ucapnya menahan tanganku pergi. Aku Hanya memberikan death glareku dan pergi dari apartementnya.

Langkah kakiku gontai menyusuri jalan, kepalaku masih sakit karena semalam. Dan pantatku juga masih sangat perih karena luka di butt'ku msh blom ku bersumpah tak akan menemuinya lagi!Aku tak peduli nasibku saat ini.! Aku Hanya ingin pergi jauh darinya!

Kakiku membawa jauh entah Sekarang di mana aku...tiba" kepalaku sangat pusing dan mual...aku kembali muntah" di sertai bercak darah di pinggir jalan...dan pandanganku mulai kabur dan akhirnya aku pingsan, pandangan terakhir kulihat Hanya orang membawaku pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku cium bau obat"an, mataku terbuka dan ku lihat ruangan serba putih, ternyata...aku di Rumah sakit...

"Hyung kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu..suara yang kini aku benci!Ku lihat dia sedang mengenggam tanganku, segera ku lepas genggaman tanganya seolah" aku jijik padanya! Tapi memang aku jijik padanya terutama dengan diriku pula!

"Hyung...Mianhae..aku mabuk semalam...entah setan apa yang merasukiku...hyung ada informasi yang penting harus ku beri tau!"

Aku tak peduli apa informasi yang dia berikan, aku mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela menatap langit memohon lepas dari jeratan ini.

"Hyung kau Hamil..." ujarnya lirih

Sontak itu membuatku syok, aku memandang wajahnya tak percaya! Dia menatapku...ku alihkan pandanganku lagi ke arah lain smbil tersenyum sinis. Seolah itu lelucon yang aneh! Mana mungkin namja Hamil!? Lucu kau cho kyuhyun!

"Hyung..aku tak bercanda...dokter tadi memeriksamu dan ini hasil datanya..."

Ia memberikan data, ku baca data itu...Dan...

Apa yang di bicarakan kyu benar... Hamil... Ya Tuhan cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan!? Aku lelah Tuhan! Apa kau tega Tuhan membuat hidupku menderita!? Argh!

" Hyung..gugurkan kandunganmu itu hyung!"

Mwo!? Gugurkan!? Ania!

" andwae! " ucapku lirih

"Tapi hyung..ini sangat memalukan! Kau mahasiswa yang akan segera lulus, dan kau ini NAMJA!" ia menekanktan kata namja itu yang membuatku merasa harga diriku jatuh.

" kyu...! anakku...kau tak perlu mengakuinya sebagai anakmu! Jebal.. gugurkan...anakku...!" ucapku sekuat tenaga

"Hah! Kau ini babo ya hyung! Jika aku jadi kau lbh baik ku gugurkan Anak sial itu!" Kata"nya itu...Anak sial? Itu Anak kita kyu...kau kejam! Aku membencimu!

"Yak! keluar dari kamar ini! Aku membencimu cho kyuhyun! Jangan temui aku lagi!" ucapku sambil melempar barang" di sekitarku kepadanya.

"Baik! Jangan memohon kepadaku juga! Mulai saat ini jangan tinggal di apartementku dan! Jangan meminta uang kuliahmu! Aku tak peduli denganmu!" ucapnya pergi sambil membanting pintu kamar

Aku Hanya menunduk dan menangis mendengar ucapannya..aku bersumpah akan membencinya dan takkan ku temui dia lagi! Aku bersumpah! Hiks...

"aegyaa..jangan menangis ne? Ada eomma disini...eomma akan menjagamu.." ucapku sambil mengelus perut rataku.

~ TBC ~


End file.
